


a voice unlike anything else

by georgiehensley



Category: Mindhunter (TV 2017)
Genre: Gen, M/M, Male Friendship, Morning Routines, Pre-Slash, Singing, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-30
Updated: 2017-10-30
Packaged: 2019-01-26 12:05:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12557000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/georgiehensley/pseuds/georgiehensley
Summary: holden sings in the shower. bill's struck by this revelation.





	a voice unlike anything else

**Author's Note:**

> i adore these two. their dynamic is so interesting, they're like a fic writer's dream. so, of course i decided to join the party and write for them too. obvious prompt to write a fic for, since jon groff is a great singer in real life, and it wouldn't surprise me if holden adopts his same talent.
> 
> don't be surprised if i wrote more for these two in the future. like i said, fic writer's dream.

 

bill’s getting ready for the day ahead, buttoning his dress shirt, when hears something out of the ordinary. holden’s in the shower, as per usual in the morning, but he’s  _singing_. it shouldn’t surprise bill, as holden seems like the kind of guy who’d enjoy something like that, always having an optimistic attitude in just about anything he does, turning on the radio whenever they’re in the car for an extended period of time. 

what strikes him the most is how  _good_  holden is. he’s singing loud enough that bill can hear him clearly over the running water, and he sounds perfect, hitting every note with ease while staying completely in-tune. it’s like he was born to do it, like he was a performer in another life and the talent just rolled over into this one. 

bill almost doesn’t want him to stop. but of course, he does, and bill’s left to clear his throat, turning back towards his bed and finishing in his buttoning before putting on his suit jacket. he hears holden sigh as he steps out of the bathroom moments later, and bill sneaks a glance over, watching holden walk to his bed with his dress pants on, shirt half-buttoned, towel draped over his shoulders while his hair’s still soaking wet. he looks tired, worn out.  _maybe that’s why he was singing_ , bill thinks.  _to relax_. everyone has their own ways of managing their stress, as bill makes sure his pack of cigarettes is right where he left them, in the right-hand pocket of his pants.

the two are quiet as holden finishes getting ready and bill waits for him. he contemplates opening his mouth to comment on what he head, but restrains from doing so. it’s when holden’s standing in front of the mirror, brushing his hair, that bill finds he just can’t help himself.

“you’re good,” he says, breaking the silence. holden’s eyebrows furrow.

“what?”

“your singing. you’re good. great, even.”

“oh,” holden says, and bill swears he sees him blush. “thanks?”

“i'm trying to pay you a compliment.”

“i know,” holden says, putting his comb down. “no one’s said that to me before.”

“no one’s heard you singing in the shower before?”

“no. i usually don’t do it when other people are around.”

“what’s different now?”

“don’t know. just more stressed, i guess. stopped caring.”

“ah,” bill says, cracking a smile. “or you just like me.” holden snorts, turning around.

“not any more than a coworker should,” he says, stepping towards his bed, packing his comb away. “don’t get cocky on me.”

“i won’t. if anyone should be cocky here, it’s you. got a lot of talent there.”

“yeah... ever heard of an fbi agent-turned-singer?”

“no.”

“thought so.”

“but there’s a first for everything.”

holden sighs, shaking his head, unable to hide his smile. “don’t we have somewhere to be?”


End file.
